


Little perv hurts me

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	Little perv hurts me

20岁夏天，大家开车去沙滩玩，什么人都有，等到了，一批人下海，一批人在沙滩上起篝火。艾斯是下海的那一批人，萨波则跟着别人去爬山了。等萨波爬到最高的山上，他又一下子跳进海里，伴随着一阵尖叫，萨波撞出一大瓢水花。  
午后，萨波玩累了，沿着海岸一直往边缘走。海滩的边缘大多数时候是礁石和很湿的悬崖。意外的，在人迹罕至的黑色的乱石堆里，他找到了小憩的艾斯。  
萨波跑过去：“我还以为你还在玩呢，怎么一个人躲起来了。”  
“太多人了，有时候很吵嘛。”  
“还真像你说的话。”  
萨波找了个艾斯旁边的位置坐下。烈阳照在他们的皮肤上，萨波有一瞬间后悔自己没擦防晒，他和艾斯不一样，他转日一定会被晒伤。艾斯大大咧咧地躺在潮湿的石头上，让海水给他降温，像烤牛排似的。他那美丽的肌肉沿着骨骼起伏，围绕着，旋转。艾斯满不在乎地盯着天空。艾斯的眼睛不大，但像野兽一样射出危险的光。艾斯这样子，像一头休憩的野狼。  
萨波伸手摸了摸艾斯的肚子。后者挑起眉毛看了萨波一眼，萨波也深深地看了艾斯，暗示道。  
“真的？”懒洋洋的，仿佛睡着了。  
“我开玩笑的。”萨波笑了笑想装作什么都没发生。  
“假正经……”  
艾斯凑过头，他的身体扑来一股烧热的气浪。萨波张开嘴，伸出舌头，唇舌交缠。  
萨波牵过艾斯的手拉到自己的裆部，他在泳裤外面还穿着一条沙滩裤。他就是这么麻烦的一个人。艾斯的手穿过松紧带滑了进去。橡胶材质的泳裤勾勒出萨波微勃的阴茎。艾斯沿着它的轮廓摸了几把后用手包裹住那一团。萨波有些心急地扯下泳裤，弹出的阴茎打到了艾斯的手臂。  
“……”艾斯看了一眼萨波，真是意味深长的一眼。萨波害羞地笑了笑。远远地看，他们好像什么也没干，只是距离近得有点不可思议。  
艾斯一边吻着萨波的下巴和脸颊一边帮他手淫。真不知道管这个叫什么，有时他也对他们之间的关系产生困惑，但在拒绝之前，他被诱惑着接受了。艾斯隐约觉得萨波在下一盘很大的棋，而他可能不幸地是其中的一枚棋子。他相信萨波不会干出什么害他的事情，不过萨波在失踪的那几年里好像学来了另一套古怪的理论。他们不交谈那些东西，艾斯也给萨波自由，只是萨波从再见他开始就一直渴求亲密的接触。艾斯明白这种事只能跟情人做，最好是女人，但萨波也行吧，蛮去。他舍不得看萨波难过，于是一次、两次，半推半就地被哄上了床。  
撸半天了萨波没射，反而膨胀得越来越大。艾斯头疼地停下接吻瞟了萨波一眼。  
“不好意思，野战……紧张。”萨波像气短。  
“胆小鬼。”艾斯憋不住笑了一下。  
他突然俯下身把萨波的裤子扒开，把自己的脑袋填满那露出来的地方。萨波的小朋友钻进了温暖的地方，萨波一个激灵，差点把艾斯的脑袋推开。艾斯用力地吸了一下，不动作了。  
“这玩意真咸……！”艾斯突然抬起头抱怨道。  
“刚下海了嘛。”萨波说。  
“有点反胃。”一边抱怨，艾斯一边伸出舌头十分不客气地舔着已经泛出光泽的阴茎。  
“那是什么好吃的东西吗？”萨波忍不住笑道。  
艾斯在舔我。萨波脑袋里其实只剩这个想法。  
“是不好吃的东西。”  
“我可不准你这么说。”  
萨波伸手摁下艾斯的脑袋。艾斯差点被呛道。萨波兴奋地涨大了，抵住艾斯的喉咙。艾斯的喉头一阵收缩，疯狂地刺激着最敏感的小凹点。  
艾斯就是觉得萨波有点神经质，他年纪越大，越不知道在掰扯什么玩意。萨波可以装得和他一样，很野，但他想着的大多数时候是很多复杂的东西——社会、历史和各种运动。他不是为了自己活的，不但为了自己的自由。他经常搞得自己很累。  
艾斯开始认真地帮萨波舔起来，之前外围的海味基本上已经被他的口水冲淡了，只剩下一股淡淡的香味，不过一样有点儿腥。  
“萨波！”  
远远的，路飞的声音传来。艾斯和萨波的身体一僵。  
“快点，路飞要跑过来了。”萨波皮笑肉不笑道。  
你开玩笑吗？  
没办法了。  
“射我嘴里吧。”艾斯一闭眼，状似痛苦地说道。  
萨波心里一阵痒，还是低声说：“你用嘴接住啊，否则等会儿射你头发上怎么跟路飞解释？我们去偷吃蛋糕了？”  
“真亏你想得出来……”艾斯无声地叹了一口气，伸出舌头勉强拖住萨波的尖端。他张开嘴，嘴里黑漆漆的像神秘的洞穴。  
“射进来吧……”艾斯含糊地说。  
“乖孩子。”  
艾斯在心里翻了个白眼。他等了一会儿萨波也没射进来，但路飞已经越靠越近了。艾斯有点着急地睁眼看了一下萨波。当时的艾斯脸上通红，身体也被太阳晒得发红。很难在这么野性的男人脸上看到这样貌似幽怨的眼神。艾斯实际上也是个比较复杂的人，他一样有些难言之隐，没有表面上那么奔放自由。  
艾斯后悔他睁眼了，他看到一种奇妙的情绪笼罩在萨波的脸上，那是一种沉迷的表情，似笑非笑。这表情没有那么高高在上，但依旧充满控制欲。  
艾斯的心一惊，刚刚收回舌头，结果被萨波射了一脸。  
萨波那种满足的表情荡然无存，他惊讶地连忙擦掉艾斯脸上的精液。  
“你干嘛！？”萨波说，“现在搞成颜射了。”  
“这种话都说得出口？”  
“艾斯、萨波，你们在这里干嘛啊？”  
路飞跑过来。萨波连忙踹艾斯进海，免得路飞看到艾斯脸上的白痕。  
“我们在晒太阳。”  
“哦，他们让我过来通知你，鸡翅烤好了。”路飞说，“我不过来他们就不让我吃！”  
“哈哈，我知道了。你先回去吧，我和艾斯马上就过去。”  
路飞点点头就跑走了，一点也没把心思放在他们的身上。也正是这样，艾斯和萨波才会偶尔在路飞的眼皮底下搞些奇怪的事情，路飞不在意他们俩之间有些下流的不行，只要不伤害到感情就行。  
一抔水从海里打在萨波的脸上。  
“你变态吗？”艾斯站在海里皱着眉头看着坐在岸上的萨波。  
“你讨厌吗？”萨波打发走路飞之后笑着问他。  
“我很心疼。”艾斯说。


End file.
